This invention relates to track pin bushings, and more particularly, to a track pin bushing design wherein a plurality of protrusions are defined thereby, extending from the conventional outer surface thereof.
As is well known, a relatively high degree of wear takes place between track pin bushings and sprockets with which such track pin bushings engage and disengage. Eventually, the track pin bushings show such a high degree of wear that they must be either replaced or turned about their longitudinal axes to present a new wear surface to the sprocket. The problem is compounded by the fact that in general a vehicle utilizing such sprockets and track pins must operate in dirt, mud or the like, resulting in the fact that foreign matter accumulates in areas wherein the track pin bushings and sprocket are joined in contact, resulting in even greater wear.